Colonel MustangxReader LEMON punishment
by Ayatosbitch
Summary: You are sent to Colonel Mustang's office when he sees you wearing a short skirt. Rough MustangxReader very lemon-y. Not appropriate for all audiences.


"[YN], Colonel Mustang requested you." A soldier approached your desk. You looked up at the soldier confused.  
"Me?" You asked. What would the Colonel want from me? He probably doesn't even know who I am..  
"Yes, Miss [YN]. He wants you in his office now." He replied. "He asked me to escort you." You looked down at all the paperwork you had to do. Interning wasn't easy. Oh well. I'll get to it eventually.  
When the soldier stopped in front of the door at the end of the hall you knew that this was where you had to enter. He turned the doorknob and bowed, motioning you to go on in. You gave him a quick bow of gratitude before slowly stepping in, the soldier shutting the door behind you.  
"Do me a favor and lock that please, [YN]." A deep voice that could only be the colonel spoke. You swiftly locked the door and stood shyly at the end of the room. Colonel Mustang sat at a giant desk overlooking the city. He had an expression you didn't recognize, but to be fair you had never seen the colonel this close, let alone meet him.  
"You don't have to stand that far. Come and sit." He ordered. You obeyed and walked your way to the lonely chair that sat across from him.  
"You wanted to see me, sir?" You mumbled politely. You racked your brain to remember if you did anything wrong. Surely you weren't being fired? The colonel does not handle jobs like that.  
"Yes, [YN]." The colonel stood up from his chair, towering over you. His eyes locked on to yours before trailing down to your bare legs that were not covered by your skirt.  
"Stand up please." He ordered. You were confused but did so anyway. Why would he ask me to stand when I just sat 10 seconds ago? His eyes glazed over your legs once more. You subconsciously tugged it down once you realized how short it was. You had gotten all of your other work clothes dirty and had no time to run them by the laundromat.  
"You see, [YN]. I just got back to Central from a long trip away." He turned to look at the city behind him. You stared patiently at his back.  
"When I returned just this morning I overheard some colleagues talking about a new hot intern that was wearing a short skirt. They also mentioned about your legs and nice um.. Assets." He muttered. Your face began to turn a lovely shade of red. He turned back around to face you. I should have just worn a dirty skirt. Now I just embarrassed myself in front of the military personnel and will surely be fired.  
"I was intrigued by this and even went to the trouble of finding out our new interns and observing the only two we hired in the past month. One of them is a male, and the other is you. I saw you run some coffee's down to the lieutenant and I was able to see it for myself."  
"I'm so sorry, sir. I was all out of clothes and this skirt wa-"  
"Did I say it was okay for you to speak, [YN]?" His eyes sharpened at you. Shivers were sent down your spine. Was this fear?  
"No, sir." You bowed your head to the floor in shame. You heard him let out a soft chuckle.  
"How am I going to punish you?" He stepped in front of you, leaning against his wooden desk.  
"I can't just let my employees walking around in such an inappropriate manner? Can I [YN]?"  
"No, sir."  
"Are you going to obey the rules from now on and obey me?" He taunted, closing in and looking down at you.  
"Y-Yes sir." You became flustered. The Colonel was standing so close that you could feel his breath hit your forehead.  
"Good girl." He said raspily. He checked his watch before grinning at you. "It's 8 o'clock. Everyone has gone home by now." You weren't sure what this meant. All you wanted to do was get this punishment over with and wash all of your dirty close.  
"You know what this means, [YN]?"  
"No, sir."  
"It's time for your punishment." He walked back around to his chair, looking back at you with determination.  
"Come." He motioned you to sit in his lap. You looked at it conflicted. You didn't think this punishment was appropriate but did you really have any choice in the matter? You couldn't risk being fired. It was hard getting a job as a female at this age and you didn't want to move back to your parents house.  
"Get over here. I don't have all night." A commanding voice ordered, being you back to reality. You mumbled a quick apology before racing over to Mustang's lap. You sat slowly on one leg. He let out a loud chuckle.  
"That's cute, but not what I had in mind." Mustang placed his hand on your lower back and shoved you forward. You were now looking at the floor while your body lay across the Colonel's lap and your ass was in the air. Your cheeks turned another shade of red when you realized what he meant by punishment.  
"That's better." He rubbed your clothed ass before sliding the skirt up. You sucked in a breath. Is this really happening? Am I going to get a spanking by Colonel Mustang? You felt his fingers trace the panties you were wearing and you subconsciously tried to wiggle away from them. A loud smack resonated through the room as a short pain came from one of your ass cheeks. A squeal of pain went through your lips as you bit them in surprise.  
"Don't move." Was all he said as his hands rubbed the spot they connected with.  
"You do have such a nice ass." he added as he slowly pulled your underwear off. Tears began to brim your eyes. You were completely humiliated. Never did you think that you would be in this position, ass up in front of the colonel's eyes, without any underwear, getting your ass smacked. He slapped the other cheek harder, earning a louder squeal from you. You could feel Mustang's pants tighten underneath you as his cock began to harden under your stomach. You could feel your own body betray you as you began to get wet from the harsh treatment.  
Smack!  
Smack!  
Smack!  
It was relentless. He rubbed over the sore spots as you winced in pain. You couldn't look up and see but you could already feel the handprints he left. Your breathing began to get heavier as the bulge in his pants grew to its potential. His fingers explored again, this time trailing down your inner thighs. You sucked in a breath and you swore that Mustang was smirking. He has you wrapped around his finger. One of his fingers eventually found your entrance and a loud gasp escaped your lips.  
"Well, looks like someone is enjoying this." The sloshing sound that came from his fingers confirmed that you, in fact, were enjoying this. He slid another finger in and an accidental moan came from your lips. Your eyes widened as you quickly shut your mouth. He pulled his fingers out, much to your disappointment. He then threw you onto his desk, eyes burning with lust into yours. His bulge was terribly noticeable as the Colonel unbuttoned his pants. He kept his eyes on you the entire time till his erection stood against his clothed torso.  
"You made me horney the second I saw you, [YN]. I knew I had to find a way to get you into my office to fuck the living daylights out of you." He spoke as he teased your slit with his erection. You opened your legs wider for easier access.  
"Please fuck me, sir." You begged. The Colonel smirked and tore your shirt, revealing your breasts.  
"I don't think you deserved to be fucked." Was all he said. Your lips fell in disappointment. You were so eager to orgasm, you wanted him.  
"Please sir." You begged once more. The Colonel liked having this much power over you. One more touch could send you over the edge. He gave you one last smirk before shoving his erection fully in you without warning. You let out a loud moan of satisfaction. He began to speed it up as he relentlessly pounded into you over and over again. You were so close.  
"You like this?" He asked as he squeezed your sore ass and drilled deeper. You were moaning so much you couldn't even comprehend words.  
"Y-Yes Sir- FUCK!" You screamed. You could feel your oragsm building it was going to be one of your biggest ones.  
"Cum for me." He growled in your ear. That was all it took. Your hips bucked as your walls tightened around his enormous erection. Your eyes rolled back as a scream escaped your lips.  
"Damn!" Mustang smacked your ass one last time before sending his hot liquid into your body. He collapsed on top of you till his seed filled your body.

Come back again for part two! I'll put the link here when I post it:

Did you guys like it? Was it smutty enough for you?


End file.
